Save me
by JHOrdi
Summary: La convivencia de Ranma y Akane se hace cada ves más díficil para el artista marcial. ¿ Podrá Ranma arreglar las cosas y cerrar la boca de una vez por todas? Mi primer fanfiction, disfrútenlo. EDITADO.


Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro, solo soy una enamorada de esta pareja que los quiere ver juntitos y felices. Los personajes de esta breve historia hacen lo que a mí hubiera gustado que hicieran, no quiero jugar a ser Rumiko.

Espero que disfruten la historia, es la primera que escribo. Esta novela dio inicio gracias a la propuesta de una de mis compañeras del foro _ "Ranma 1 2" en español_ Eleniak, gran parte del segundo párrafo le pertenece. ¡Aquí está la historia amigas! Disfrútenla, con moderación…

**Save me**

El rocío empieza a escurrir mientras abate sutilmente en el frondoso jardín, sin ser percibido por los habitantes, que serenos, reposan sobre sus lechos sin tomar en cuenta este particular hecho. Lo que es de esperar en una residencia donde el caos continuamente interrumpe a el silencio, acalla los muros, detiene al canto del viento, e interrumpe a la sensatez, quien siempre está dispuesta a dejar parte de su ser en aquellos que escuchan al silencio.

Un lejano sonido filtra las últimas migajas de enajenación para dar paso a la lucidez. Akane comienza a despertarse poco a poco, pero sigue aturdida. Todavía tiene la mente nublada. Imágenes inconexas van y vienen. El abrir los ojos se está convirtiendo en toda una proeza y cuando lo consigue no reconoce el lugar y tampoco tiene muy claro que hace allí. Intenta incorporarse un poco, pero algo está mal, ¡las piernas no le responden!

Más, esa acción no se presenta para la joven como algo a lo que temer, es quizás... ¿como describirlo? es una sensación hipnotizante, fascinante.

De manera incomprensible, un calor acompaña a esa nueva sensación. Al abrir completamente los ojos, lo primero que consigue divisar es el estanque de los peces koi, posiblemente el sol del amanecer reflejado en el agua fuera la causa del efecto cegador sobre sus ojos cafés. Cuando finalmente logra conectar sus cinco sentidos puede reconocer su propia mano posada sobre una negra cabellera, que en esos momentos se encuentra alborotada y ligeramente humedecida.

Ranma se encuentra ubicado en lo alto de los muslos de su prometida. Reposa en la privilegiada ubicación mientras se sujeta la cabeza con sus manos. El viento mece los mechones que escapan de su peinado, la acción hace que parte de sus rebeldes cabellos rocen la piel de las piernas de su espectadora, quien no puede evitar sobresaltarse con este pequeño, pero significante, acto fortuito.

Se puede observar al artista marcial descansar plácidamente, sin prejuicios, sin tapujos, como un niño puede llegar a descansar en compañía de su madre. Con el cuerpo retraído simula la posición de un felino, o cualquier animal pequeño que pudiera llegar a describirse; en esos momentos el joven no tenía nada que envidiar a ese asqueroso y abusivo cerdo negro.

Su sonrisa se veía tan grande y seductora como el océano. Un océano embravecido en el que Akane, se zambulliría sin recapacitar mucho en detalles ínfimos, minucias sin sentido como aprender a nadar antes de sumergirse en esas aguas.

A pesar de sus nulas facultades para la natación, esa boca, ese atajo a la perdición, en ese particular minuto, parecía llamarla con vehemencia; parecía provocar cada uno de los fundamentos que le advierten sobre las posibles consecuencias de entregarse a la tentación. Todos estos pensamientos desvían la atención de la chica, que de manera casi inconsciente, empieza a trazar círculos con su diestra mano de artista marcial sobre la espalda del joven, lo que provoca un leve gemido de placer en el hombre que se encuentra sobre sus piernas. Su acompañante responde a este gesto con una ligera inclinación de su rostro en dirección al vientre de su hermosa marimacho.

__Gracias__ pronuncia adormecido.

__Baka__ responde sin dejar de observar con atención esos labios_ _esa sería una muy buena razón para_ _perder el miedo… ¡miedo!__ los recuerdos llegan como un caudal de agua que desemboca en la psiquis de Akane.

**Las dos familias herederas de la categoría libre, Saotome -Tendo, se encuentran reunidas en torno a la mesa en una agradable cena. Uno a uno los comensales se retiran de la sala de estar hacia sus dormitorios. Los primeros en dispersarse fueron los patriarcas, a continuación prosiguió a retirarse Nabiki, quien, según ella, tenía cosas más importantes en mente que una simple platica familiar. Kasumi se apresura a recoger la vajilla que falta por retirar, Ranma ayuda a su hermana mayor para apurar la marcha; no era justo que la mayor de las Tendo cargara con tantas responsabilidades sin recibir ayuda, él haría lo posible para aminorar su carga. Akane, después de observar con asombro la nueva disposición de su prometido, se presta a socorrer a los diligentes después de posar en el piso a su mascota, P chan.**

**__Akane, ¿Estuvo bien la cena? ¿Fue de tu agrado?_ _dice Kasumi con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**__¡Sip! Sobre todo la sopa de miso__ hace un gesto mientras se relame de forma exagerada la boca para dar a entender lo sabroso que estuvo todo_ _¡una de las mejores que hiciste hasta ahora, onee chan!_**

**__Gracias, pero Ranma Kun fue quien me ayudo a preparar la cena, aprende muy rápido, debo admitir que cocina muy bien..._****  
**

**Desde aquel día de lluvia quellegara a la residencia Tendo, la convivencia del chico de ojos azules con Akane, supuso una de las pruebas más duras y difíciles que le tocó vivir.**

** Controlar el impulso de arremeter contra el cuerpo de Akane, era mucho pedir. Sin duda, fue una de las experiencias más traumáticas con las que tuvo que enfrentarse. Lo positivo de este hecho era que cualquier técnica que se le presentase: la realizaba. Ninguna demandaba más concentración y autocontrol del que él ya poseía. **

**Durante las últimas semanas, por esas cosas de la vida, ambos prometido se encontraban demasiado inmiscuidos en sus asuntos. La poca interacción de Akane para con el artista marcial lo ponían de muy mal humor. Cierto día de verano, después de liberar la frustración contenida contra el cuerpo de varios de sus enemigos, Ranma decide salir a caminar, como es habitual en él, sobre la reja que separa la calle del canal del río. **

**Se detiene al ser consciente del repicar de las campanas, observa que a unos pocos metros se celebra un casamiento, la novia parecía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, su vestido parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Sobre su corto cabello, detalle que el artista no dejó pasar, se posaba un pequeño ramillete de flores blancas, diminutos lirios para ser exactos; un escalofrío le recorre la espina. Algún día tendría que recordar a Akane nunca hacer gala de aquella flor, mucho menos el día de su boda . **

**El novio iba vestido de esmoquin, lucía una radiante sonrisa. Si se miraba con detenimiento a aquel hombre podía notarse la inmensa felicidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, él, como todo hombre, podía notar aquel detalle, no a cualquier mujer se le regala una sonrisa de esas; no. Esa felicidad siempre es destinada para _ella,_ para esa mujer por la que uno cree haber nacido, crecido y educado. Para esa mujer por la que se da gracias al cielo por todas las dolorosas experiencias pasadas, para aquella fémina por la que se reza día a día para que algún dios misericordioso escuche nuestras plegarias e instale en su corazón nuestro recuerdo y parte de nuestro perecedero existir con un cariño y un amor inmenso. **

**Ante tan bella escena, el artista marcial no pudo evitar proyectarse sobre la feliz pareja, no reparaba en detalles al imaginar como sería el día de su casamiento. La muchacha que estaría a su lado ya no era un secreto, no para él... **

**¿pero que locuras osaban aparecer en su cabeza? él nunca podría llegar a unirse con esa terca, obstinada, y poco femenina marimacho. Primero se dejaba ganar por Ryoga, o ****mejor, era capaz de abandonar su cuerpo a la desgracia de tragar comida preparada por ella.** Antes de hacer semejante cosa se casaba con cualquiera de las otras prom...

** Este monólogo interno sacó de su letargo al joven, de por sí ya era difícil mentir en vos alta, pero tratar de seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, ya le resultaba absurdo. Por esa razón tomó una determinación que cambiaría su carácter, pero por sobre todas las cosas su cosmovisión acerca de su mundo, de Akane. ****Una noche de desvelo tuvo la idea de pedirle a Kasumi que le enseñase a cocinar, ese sería unos de los primeros pasos para acercarse a la joven, quien dice, a lo mejor "el mejor artista marcial de todos los tiempos" era el único capaz de enseñarle a sazonar a su prometida.**

**_ _¿No lo crees así hermanita?__ Sin esperar la respuesta de Akane, Ranma, saca su ego a relucir.**

**__Creo que es lo mas preciso si en un futuro no queremos terminar envenenados ¿no te parece, Akane?__ estas pocas palabras supusieron un gran esfuerzo para el chico de la trenza. Dentro de su propuesta había muchas cosas en juego. Por un lado, un futuro en armonía que él pensaba compartir junto a su inasuke; en el caso que ella lo aceptara. Por otro, el mensaje de amor que suponía su nuevo aprendizaje, pues iba dirigido a cuidar la salud física de la persona más importante para al artista marcial, para que en consecuencia, ella no muera victima de sus propios engrudos. **

**Estaba satisfecho con su decisión.**

**Pero, como es de suponer, Akane malinterpretó todo. **

**No supo ver más allá del discurso, solo pudo escuchar "veneno". Aquella palabra refirió para la joven algo así como: "haces las cosas mal, deberías sentir vergüenza por que un hombre aprenda más rápido que una mujer que encima lleva años intentándolo".**

**__Creo que tendrías que aprender a cerrar la boca. Por mí podrías irte a cocinar con cualquiera de tus "hábiles" prometidas_ _ dijo con los ojos clavados en su mascota para que así su prometido no notara todo el dolor que pugnaba por salir de sus ojos. Últimamente los múltiples fallos deprimían a la joven de cabello corto, no estaba al alcance de las prometidas de Ranma, lejos estaba de llegar a ser lo que él podría querer y eso, además de entristecer a la joven, la llenaba de impotencia. **

**_ _¿Por que dices eso, boba?__ declara mientras pasa por alto el humor de la joven_ _te preocupas por nada…__ en ese momento su discurso es cortado por la joven, quien a continuación, se dirige a su prometido sin el menor reparo.**

**__Cretino_ _ el insulto se oye por toda la sala, su hermana lo escucha desde la cocina. No quería hacerse de rogar para que Ranma se quedara con ella, no iba a permitir que él estuviera en compañía de la "torpe"prometida, como en reiteradas ocasiones la hacía llamar. **

**_ _No estoy tan loca como para seguir en mis intentos, cocinar ya no representa un desafío, lo entendí. No importa cuanto lo intente, siempre es poco, jamás voy_ _a estar a la altura de__ hace una pausa_ _otra gente._ _Hace tiempo que lo dejé, ese ya es un caso perdido, ya no tengo el menor interés._**

**_ _Vaya, en verdad me extraña que una niña tan ruda como tu sienta eso, no pensé que fueras tan sensible__ las palabras de Akane, y su propia culpa, calaron hondo en sus sentimientos. ¿Realmente pensaba abandonar todo intento? **

**_ _Vamos Akane, ¿desde cuando lo que yo diga te afecta tanto?__ se para y posiciona ambos brazos pegados a la cintura en una pose de autosatisfacción**

**_ _Te desconozco, ¡vamos!__ lanza un inofensivo golpe al aire_ _¿por que no te defiendes? .Cobarde…__ esto último lo expresa con ánimos de hacer enfadar a su prometida. Generalmente decirle estas cosas la animaba a empezar el combate. Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero pelear por ingenuidades con Akane lo ponía de un muy buen humor.**

**_ _Sinceramente tus palabras ya no suponen nada para mí. Ya me canse de_ _pelear__ esta era la última vez que él iba a ostentar de sus capacidades para humillarla a costas suyas _ _Vete Ranma. Lo que ahora necesito es estar_ _sola, por favor. Donde estés no es mí asunto, solo retírate _ _ agacha la cabeza para que no se noten las lagrimas en un intento inútil, él las logra ver.**

**_ _¿Eso es lo que quieres?__ el chico, que en esos momentos se encontraba bajando su guardia, no sabía a que se debía el disgusto y la tristeza de la mujer que tenía en frente. Él creyó haber sido lo suficientemente claro, quizás, esta era la forma que Akane tenía de decirle que no lo quería. **

**Presumió que así ella le daba la oportunidad al artista marcial para salir del compromiso arreglado por sus padres, un compromiso que, al menos de ella, no nació del amor**

**_ _¿Akane?__suspira mientras larga todo el aire contenido_ _no soy la persona que debería decirte que hacer con tu vida pero creo que deberías tomarlo con más calma. No puedo dejar que... __ pero nuevamente es interrumpido.**

**_ _Si es por mí no te hagas problema, me hago responsable. Soy yo la persona que te está dando la oportunidad de irte__ "...si así eres feliz". Esas 4 ultimas palabras pugnaron por salir de la boca de Akane, pero no pudieron contra su barrera: la estupidez de asumirlo todo**

**_ _Cada quien tiene derecho de_ _hacer lo que juzgue necesario… ¿Ranma?__ el joven allí presente ya no escucha, se encuentra con la mirada perdida en el piso. Lejos de esa dolorosa conversación, en un lugar donde las cosas no nos hieren con el mismo impacto. **

**_ _¿Hemos terminado?__dice con la voz entrecortada mientras se abre paso hacia la meta_ _yo se que soy, lo que_ _quiero decir, Akane, Onegai, no_… _ de repente la mascota que sostiene la muchacha se empieza a remover en los brazos de su dueña y comienza a gruñir hacia su oponente. Reta a duelo al artista con la mirada y con los gestos, la poca lucidez y cordura que posee en estos momentos el joven de la trenza no le permiten captar el mensaje, aún así el animal no desiste en su intento y continúa con la provocación. **

**_ _¿Qué pasa chiquito?, ¿Tienes sueño?__ pronuncia Akane con las voz dulcificada, mientras oprime más sobre su pecho al cerdo de forma maternal, sin ser conciente de lo que esta acción implica para el maldito de la poza del cerdo ahogado. Ranma observa toda la escena mientras cierra de forma dolorosa ambas manos y cuenta hasta cien antes de agarrar al cerdo y probar nuevas recetas con él, debía contenerse a la tentación. **

**_ _Tranquilo, aquí estoy para ti, bonito __ el joven de los colmillos asiente y acerca su hocico a la cara de su dueña. En un gesto inocente la joven besa al cerdo, no solo en su trompa sino que también lo hace reiteradamente sobre el vientre de la mascota. **

**El poco auto control que poseía se fue al demonio. **

**No pudo contenerse un segundo más. La inocencia ¿o idiotez? Sí, idiotez. La torpeza de su prometida lo afectó de la forma más peligrosa en que podía llegar a hacerlo. En un arrebato de cólera sujetó al animal de su pañuelo y lo arrojó al jardín. ****Ese cerdo solo vive para causar problemas.**

**_ _¡¿Por que has hecho eso, tonta?_ _ el artista marcial ya no piensa, hace. Se deja llevar por el momento y le grita a su prometida, mientras la agarra posesivamente de la cintura. Sus pupilas brillan, sus parpados se cierran y su cuello se tuerce. ****Es el turno de Ranma para bajar la mirada, los hombres no lloran, se repite a sí mismo.**

**_ _¿Me odias?_ _ ella no responde. Se encuentra aturdida por aqel desenlace repentino e inesperado, sin duda, de todas las opciones posibles, que Ranma se encontrara en posesión de su cuerpo de manera desfachatada y sin el menor rastro de culpa, era la última que hubiera cruzado por su cabeza. **

**_ _No te das_ _cuenta que algunas veces, lo que necesito…_ _ Akane reacciona. Se dirige hacia el estanque en busca de su mascota, a su paso deja a su compañero solo y con el corazón en la boca. Cuando esta llega junto a su cerdito, encuentra al animal con lagrimas en su pequeño rostro. Lo que ella no llegaba a sospechar, es que esas lágrimas no eran causadas por el dolor de la caída, eran producto de la impotencia y dolor; el cerdo fue el primero de los tres en comprender la situación.**

**_ _¡Oye! ¿¡Que quieres!__ demanda la joven de manera retadora. Lo que prosiguió a esa demanda fue algo inesperado para ambos. Ranma avanzó a paso firme hacia donde ella se encontraba y se posicionó a su lado. **

**_ _Yo, yo. Yo quiero…_ _ y sin previo aviso, el rostro del mejor artista marcial de todo Japón empezó a temblar. Su cuello se puso tenso, sus ojos junto con sus pupilas comenzaron a hacer un extraño baile. Sus manos agarraron de manera segura, pero tambaleante, los hombros de su prometida. **

**La mira. Se relame los labios perezosamente y acerca su boca a su objetivo. **

**La besa.**

**__Ranma…__ pero por toda respuesta, un maullido es lo que exhala su prometido. El pavor que le produjo el solo hecho de que la joven lo abandonase hizo que su subconsciente trajera su lado felino, sin caer por esa causa, en un estado de completa inconciencia. Es él quien con vehemencia besa a Akane con toda la pasión contenida. Es él quien besa a su torpe kawaiikune.**

**Sus manos, ahora garras, descienden para sostener por la cintura a su prometida. Lentamente decide dar a su mano derecha la tarea de transgredir y enredar los cabellos azules de la razón de su perdición.****Cada fibra de su cabello se revela contra su invasor y demuestra cuan salvaje puede llegar a ser cuando la pasión arremete contra el orden natural. Su instinto gana, la mano que antes se encontraba en la cintura la chica, cae en los muslos de su dueña, disfruta a cada movimiento la tersura de las piernas que deseó desde el día que las pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor.**

**Los besos se intensifican en la misma medida en que sus auras se extienden en toda su gloria. Un gran destello surge entre ambos, sus auras se fusionan en un nuevo color, una nueva gama, que años más tarde reconocerían como _el aura de la atracción._**

**Imposible contenerse.**

**Introdujo tímidamente su mano bajo la pollera, lo suficiente para disfrutarlo, pero no lo suficientemente osado como para hacerse merecedor de un viaje por los cielos. **

**Sus uñas comienzan a delinear su figura, deleitándose con cada descarga de adrenalina que emite el cuerpo acalorado de la poseedora de su destino, de su cordura, de su complacido cuerpo.**

**Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que ocurría. Ranma en su forma de _Neko ken_ se desenvolvía sobre su cuerpo como si este fuera un mapa que había memorizado con antelación; una nueva experiencia para la artista marcial, no así para él, esta era una experiencia mil veces soñada, para la que ya se creía capacitado, y más que dispuesto. **

**Un excitado joven, emite un ronroneo y comienza a ladear su cadera e invita a su pareja a formar parte del camino. Akane, sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, besa delicadamente el cuello de su felino tormento, degustándolo suavemente, sin apuros, como una fruta cuya reserva de sabor es inagotable. Besa cada ángulo de su nuca , sus dedos se dedican a recorrer el fuerte torso y su rostro, en un claro intento por grabar dentro de ella cada surco, cada ángulo. ****Se propone salir en busca de algo que se encuentre fuera de lugar, le urgía saber de alguna pista que le indicara que eso no era un sueño; aunque definitivamente no presenció nada más irreal, ni tan apetecible como aquel contacto.**

**Finalmente, él suelta sus labios y perfila la cabeza, le ofrece a su dueña recostarse, ella accede a la petición, no sin antes dudar sobre aquello, y se da a la tarea de calmar el corazón de su prometido, y al suyo, de igual modo. Sobre el césped la escena sigue su curso, dos amantes, completamente inconscientes se dejan llevar por lo que sus cuerpos deciden, por lo que su razón anhela.**

** Ella es quien cae última en las garras de Morfeo, por más que lo intentara, el artista marcial cayo rendido en plena vigilia, distintas serían las circunstancias si ella estuviera en peligro, pero ese no era el caso. Mañana sería un nuevo día, más no quería hacerse ilusiones, lo mejor era no tomar conclusiones precipitadas, posiblemente en la madrugada, Ranma podría no recordar las razones, ni los hechos, que desencadenaron en la más hermosa experiencia para ella. Al menos como consuelo, en la joven, la experiencia viviría por siempre. **

__Miedo... miedo… mmm__ se refriega los parpados_ _No, supongo que ya_ _no…__ fueron las últimas palabras de Akane antes de que volver a quedar intensamente dormida acompañada de ese agradable calor.

Ranma, quien hace tiempo disfruta de la calidez de la unión con su prometida, está a la espera del momento justo. Cuando su bella durmiente cae presa del cansancio, él la sujeta delicadamente de sus piernas y espalda y la lleva a la recamara del primer piso. En la habitación que lleva un patito con su nombre, Akane, duerme plácidamente sobre su cama, él la contempla orgulloso con una gran sonrisa, se jacta de ser quién de ahora en más velará por el sueño de su compañera. Después de hacerle compañía un largo rato, le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se acerca a su mujer.

_ _Yo tampoco__ recita con convicción_ _sabes, Akane_ _se acerca a su oído__ jamás me doy por vencido. _

Desde la cocina se empieza a respirar el afecto y la esperanza de un nuevo día. Nuevas oportunidades, desconocidas técnicas, viejas peleas, lo importante es prevalecer, seguir al sueño y tener fé, posiblemente algún día el amor vendrá y sabremos como corresponder a él.

Fin.

…..

Gracias especiales para todas mis musas que hicieron posible que me animara a empezar a escribir. Gracias compañeras, esto va dedicado a ustedes: **Rusa, Randu, Romi, Ele, Moni**. Lo prometido es deuda, los deje juntitos a los dos. ¡Si se puede!

#2 ¡cambio y fuera! **Jorgi : )**


End file.
